Seize of the Angel
by SeaArtemis
Summary: Percy, Connor and Travis go on an adventure to save an angel held in stone. They must collect two sacred items to release her from the prison.
1. Prologue

A girl of 10 scrubbed the black tiles of Hades Castle. Her torn black dress was covered in stains. Hades claimed that she was his daughter, but she felt more like a slave to him.

She hoped Hades wasn't her real father. she kept wished every night that she could get out of Hell. She swiped her golden hair behind her ear.

After a few months of talking to Persephone, she finally had a plan.

During what she believed was day, she worked on the outside of the castle. She bribed the boat master to take her to the Gates of Ivory. Medusa was following behind, wanting revenge on the girl who had ruined her snake hair, and almost cut out her eyes.

When the girl ran out of the gates, she skidded into a room. Waterfalls served as the walls and the floor, just dirt with the water flowing around it. A hell-hound jumped out from behind a waterfall and attacked her.

The girl pulled an old bronze pen out from a pocket in her blue Greek toga dress. She clicked it and it turn to a huge 7 ft chastiel bronze spear. She was about to stab the hell-hound through the head, when she and the dog turned to a stony granite. Just before she lost all of her senses, Medusa's face shimmered in the clear blue water of the waterfalls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Percy awoke. He sat up in his bunk bed, smacking his head on the bed above him. He let his head hit the pillow, again. After one more moment of bliss, Percy rolled out of bed. He changed into tan khakis and the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

It was very lonely in the Poseidon Cabin, because his half brother, Tyson, a Cyclops, was working at the forges. The breakfast bell rung before he could even run his fingers through his hair.

Percy rushed to the Dining Pavilion. He arrived just after the Hermes Cabin got in line. The Hermes Cabin was always last, as they housed the Hermes half-bloods and Zeus knows how many unclaimed kids. The Hermes Cabin was still crowded, even with the cabins for the lesser gods in the picture.

Shelby, Amber, CJ and Annabeth ran up to Percy.

"You are a _mess_, seaweed brain" Annabeth said, trying to get his hair under control.

"You're lateeee!" CJ,a short headed girl from the Hermes Cabin said patronizingly.

"He is the Leader of camp, he works like the hardest" Amber scolded CJ. Amber was a brown-haired, brown-eyed Apollo kid.

"What took you so long perc?" Shelby asked. She was the tall, short haired brunette with hazel eyes and freckles.

"I slept in." Percy said, shooing away Annabeth's hands. "I'm used to Tyson waking me up."

Everyone got their food and put half of it into the fire, saying a little prayer.

"Hey dad, I wish there was someone else in my cabin, just so I can talk to someone..." Percy said and when he smelled sea salt and ocean he walked to his table with Grover and started eating.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a mortal girl who happened to be the Oracle, stood up, her eyes glowing green, as green mist collected around the Pavilion. A hush fell over the campers.

_"A cruel journey begins,_

_Leaving most distraught._

_Seek the goddess of war and hunt_

_The Angel of Eerie and Stone_

_Melt her within the lake,_

_But beware the Hound above,_

_For fear the loss of your Lead..._"

Rachel rasped in a voice that sounded like a cross between scraping a chalkboard and a roller coaster falling down.

Rachel blinked, her eyes back to normal. Whispers penetrated the tense silence.

"A prophecy?"

"Why now?"

"Who need to go on the quest?"

Percy remained quiet, and just thought. Grover nommed on a Coke Can, and soon that was the only sound in the pavilion.

"Well, that was…interesting." Chiron finally said

"Sorry I didn't really do anything it just...happened." Rachel said apologetically "The quest goes to only those who are brave enough."

She looked at Percy, Connor and Travis Stoll, her emerald eyes glowing a little.

"Then I guess the quest-takers have been decided. Peter Jonson, and the Stoll children." Mr. D said in his usual blase tone.

Connor and Travis quietly high-five each other and whispered loudly "Yesssssssss." They didn't even mind being called children.

Percy, on the other hand, sighed. _Camp leader going on his 5thish ques_t, he thought to himself.

Annabeth grinned at Percy. He melted under her perfect pure smile.

He could have sworn she was Aphrodite's kid. You could tell she has been getting advice from the Aphrodite kids at least. The traditionally beautiful girls were giving Annabeth a thumbs up, then signaled something to her. She swiped her curly golden hair behind her shoulder, and smiled with her eyes closed. Then she giggled, which almost made him drool. He stared at her like he was in a trance, until Annabeth couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. Percy shook his head as Grover patted him on the back.

"It's …Okay bro… I know it's… hard …to resist her…..you chose….well." he said between mouthfuls of a soda can.

"Thanks dude." Percy smiled "But don't go and be stealing my girls."

"Girls?"

"I meant girl!" he said hastily.

"I won-bleet!" Grover cut himself off by standing up and running to the Aphrodite girls, who were waving flirtatiously at him. Their pink nails fluttered hypnotizingly.

"Classic Grover." Annabeth shook her head, taking a seat next to Percy.

"Oh whoa hey...when did you get here?" he asked, scotching away by instant "Creeper ninja much?"

Annabeth chuckled at his response.

"HEY GROVER, REMEMBER JUNIPER" Percy had to yell for Grover to hear him.

Grover snapped out of it. He galloped to the forest, snatching up a bouquet of flowers on the way to give to Juniper. Juniper was his wood-nymph girlfriend.

"You are dismissed." Chiron finally said. The kids rushed to their training, some slower and got trampled over by Shelby, who couldn't wait for sword play.

Connor and Travis walked with Percy and Annabeth. "Perc, how bout we talk about the prophecy after we beat you in capture the flag?" Travis smiled wickedly as they stepped into the Chariot race track.

"Then I guess you'll never get to talk about the prophecy with me at all." Percy smiled and put his arm around Annabeth.

"Pfft, sure." Connor said with a cocky smirk.

Annabeth waved goodbye and jogged to the chariot building station, while Percy and the Stoll kids walked to the horse stables.

"Where do you think we have to go to get this person?" Percy asked, leaning against a stable door.

"Well, she said there was an Angel of Erie..." Travis said.

Blackjack's voice nudged at the back of Percy's head. _Geography maybe?_

"Connor get maps of the Lake Erie in Ohio. Maybe there is an abandoned island where the Angel is. I still don't get the melt and stone part."

Connor nodded "Older maps will do best." Travis suggested.

Percy thought deeply about the lines of the prophecy. "There isn't a goddess of war and hunt that we know of.." he murmured to himself, walking towards the sword play area.

Before lunch Connor, ran up to Travis and Percy from the big house, and only three high pitched words tumbled out of his mouth.

"I found it…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I found it! I found it! _I found it!_" Connor was bouncing up and down all the way to the big house. Percy stared at the hyper active boy as he and Travis followed Connor less buoyantly.

Percy turned to Travis. "Does he always act like this?"

"No, but he is worse on coffee," Travis snickered as Percy freaked out.

"You actually gave him caffeine?" Percy came to his senses and ran to the house, only to stop dead at the mess before him.

Maps strewn across the floor and some impossibly stuck to the walls. A nest of paper in which Connor huddled inside.

"Wow, he's actually off his Coke rush. And as I said before you ran off, he got into my stash of Diet Coke." Travis said from behind Percy.

"Hey, hey hey heyyyyyy!" Connor pulled out an old map. It was so faded and wrinkled that the map itself was nearly impossible to read. "Okay, so I found this map in Mr. D's safe. The hidden one?" Connor babbled faster than lightning speed.

"You broke into Mr. D's _safe_?"Percy yelled, then clamped his hand over his mouth, for fear that Chiron had heard him "Just- make a path through all of this paper so we can see the map."

"Ughhhh, fine." Connor whined and quickly stacked the mess into drawers and cabinets. In less than a minute the whole room was spotlessly clear. It was amazing.

"I could use him to clean up my cabin!" Percy joked, only to recieve a cold glare from Travis. Travis hugged his brother's head. "My twin! _Mine_." he said, clutching his Conner's head so tightly that the boy might be in danger of a concussion.

Connor set the weathered map on the glass coffee table, studying it carefully. "You know, you can't read this. It's in Latin and mixed with old Spanish or something weird." Travis narrowed his eyes at the small, unreadable language.

"Really? I could read it almost fine compared to how much damage it's been put through. This is the make we need, trust me. More than 5 eons ago, this place was indeed the very opening to the underworld that started one of the big wars. And guess what makes me think it's the island we need to go to? 'Cause its _abandoned_." Connor smiled and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"And? That just can't make you believe that this is the place." Percy said, intertwining his fingers together. He stared contemplatively at the map, as though daring it to open some invisible mouth and tell him everything he needed to know.

"Okay, this is the last bit. It's on Lake Erie. It's a perfect Greek landmark, and in the prophecy that Rachel said she exactly said 'Lake of Eerie.'" Connor said slowly, so he could be more audible than before his Coke rush.

"All right then. Let's say our goodbyes today and leave at dawn tomorrow." Travis stood. "Better say goodbye to your girlfriend, Connor." he added slyly.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Connor protested, although his reddening cheeks told a different story. Travis snickered.

"You have an unofficial girlfriend?" Percy's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Who is this 'not your girlfriend' girl?"

"Well...promise you won't make fun of me at all. And DON'T judge me!" Connor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut." Percy didn't know what Connor was going to say, but he knew it couldn't be that bad. Maybe he'd even scored scored a hot Aphrodite girl.

"Fine, but first. You know the Chris dude she was dating?" Connor shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"What do you do to him?" Travis asked blankly.

"I did nothing! He just got lost and now we can't find him!" Connor clasped his hands together, looking away with a very guilty face.

"You pushed him into a trap, didn't you?" Travis guessed.

"…Yeaa….but the girl is...um...Clarisse...so..."

"_CLARISSE_?" Percy exploded.

"Ehh! I told you to keep it down. She is actually a really nice person." Connor ducked under the glass table to avoid Percy's glare.

"She dunked me in the toilets on like the first day!" Percy said with steaming rage.

"Yeah but that was like 6 years ago!" Connor protested. "She's changed! She's nice now!"

"NICE? She tried to kill me on the second day! And you think she's nice?" Percy was freaking out.

"eh perc, what did she do on the 3rd day?" Travis snickered as he got a death glare from Percy. He was always the tension breaker.

"well she has never don't anything bad to me, 'cept that one time when she hung me by my foot in a tree. But that doesn't matter!" Connor said quickly, his cheeks still burning. "C'mon Perc, she's not that bad!" he pleaded. "You said you wouldn't freak out!"

Travis smiled, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"I said nothing about not freaking out!" Percy said, running a hand through his disheveled hair before sighing. "Oh Connor, you've got problems."

"I know, okay?" Connor jumped up, almost shattering the glass table he was crouched under. He scrambled out of the house on his hands and knees.

"Well we leave tomorrow at sunrise." Travis stood up calmly. He followed his brother out, his feet moving faster than usual.

A thousand steps it seemed. Travis tried to keep a confident look on his face as he walked. In truth, he was freaking out.

Travis walked up the steps of the Ares cabin. He knocked on the door, and it swung open at his touch.

There in the middle of the room stood Shelby. Her pj's which were way too small for her, he noticed. Shelby was holding a hair brush as a microphone, singing and dancing ridiculously. Her eyes were closed.

"Ahem." Travis cleared his throat, making his presence known as he looked away, blushing.

Shelby abruptly stopped swaying to some imaginary beat. She stared at him, shocked, then embarrassed. Her face flushed a deep red, even more brilliant than Conner's. She pulled down her tight shirt, which was exposing her flat stomach.

"Well, uh, I came to tell you something, but…erm.." Travis pretended to be fascinated by a chip on the far wall.

"No, no. Just let me change, I'll be right back..." Shelby said, grabbing clothes from her suitcase on the floor.

Shelby changed quickly and came out of the bathroom "So? What so you want to talk about?" Shelby asked, buttoning her jeans and tucking her short hair behind her ear.

When Shelby was seated, Travis said, "Well, we found the island…but you heard the prophecy. So you better treat this occasion like we – like we aren't coming back."

Travis sat next to her. He was the smartest one of of the three, even though he was exactly like his brother. He didn't think that he _would _come back.

Shelby gently touched his arm. "Travis, you will come back. You're not dumb. I swear on the river Styx, you will make it back. And if you don't...well, I'll see ya in the underworld!" Shelby said lightly, and stared into Travis' eyes.

* * *

_Travis, nearly 8 years old walked along a pier with his brother, Connor._

_He looked over at the great gray ocean. Black waves pounded against the shores. He shivered. It was a dreary day. Then something caught his eye. _

_He thought he saw a small girl, not much younger than himself. She was sprawled on the shore, barely a foot from the waves. Travis stopped to rub his eyes. The girl had red skin! No, he realized with a start. It was blood._

_Travis jumped off the 9-foot high pier and ran to the girl. He bent down trying to help her up._

_The small girl had short brunette hair, which was sticking to her neck and cheeks. She quivered from the agony that engulfed her like a flame. _

_Travis called out to his brother for help. Conner followed his brother. He was scarcely two meters away when a huge shadow covered all of them. Travis feared a giant wave, but what he saw instead was completely wild. A giant black monster representing a snake rose from the waves, hissing evilly. _

_The twins were paralyzed as they stared in shock at the monster, they had never in their life seen something so obscure!_

"_Get away!" the girl shrieked, and shoved the two boys out of the way. Soon they were they collapsing on the sand dunes, while the head of the giant snake crashed down on the shore. Only the head._

_Four words hung in the air, the ominous tone inviting goosebumps to blossom on the twins' skin._

_"Don't touch my daughter."_

* * *

Shelby's lips were caught by Travis'. For a long moment they sat there on the bed, lips entwined. Slowly, Shelby rested her hands on Conner's shoulders gripping them tightly. He responded eagerly, encircling her waist with his arms. She moved her arms up to his neck, and –

_Bam!_

The door slammed open as Clarisse entered the cabin, in her usual rage. "There is no lovey dovey-ness in this cabin whatsoever!" she yelled at the two. They broke apart. "Take it to the Aphrodite cabin!" she snarled, unsheathing a sword. Not that she would actually impale them for making out, but a terrifying sight nevertheless.

"Well looks like this is goodbye, Shelby." Travis winked at her before shutting the cabin door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun crept up into the sky. The water of the New York sound flourished with color. The warm sunrise awakened the demigods in Camp Half-Blood, all except for the three quest-takers, who were setting off to fulfill the prophecy.

They called it 'the Erie.' Percy, Connor and Travis worked to get the boat free from the suspensions it hung by. Percy wiped his forehead

Earlier that summer, he and Tyson had made these suspensions over the beach for the boats. They were supposed to keep them from being damaged when they were not in use.

Percy concentrated his power to bring the tide higher up, so that the boat could be lowered into the water. The tide would not move an inch.

A strange force made the tide actually withdraw. It wasn't natural, that was for sure.

_Gonna have to try harder!_ A girl's voice taunted, and then giggled inside Percy's skull.

Percy shook his head. _Must be 'cause it's so early. It's like 5 a.m., right?_ he thought.

After 30 min of hauling, pushing, yelling and sweating, they got the sailboat into the shallow water. It bobbed in the shimmering water.

"How did Annabeth take you leaving?" Connor and Travis asked in unison. The twins gave each other death glares. "Don't copy!" they said together. "I said don't!" the brothers were fuming.

"Hey! Save the anger for real fights." Percy said, sending Connor to the bow of the boat. He directed Travis to the hull. Percy, on the other hand, laid down in the middle of the boat.

Percy waved his free hand back and forth. In the other hand, he clutched a frothy glass of some sort of tropical shake.

Soon enough, the small boat it was heading away from the New York sound.

"Percy, I hope you know where you're going!" Connor shouted from the front of the boat. "Rocks off the starboard b- "

The ship swerved to the side, almost sending Connor flying into the water.

"What the hell?!" Travis shouted from the hull, climbing up the ladder to see if they were okay. He stared at Percy, who started to dose off in the lawn chair he had propped up on the deck.

"HEY!" He yelled. Percy's eyes snapped open, and Travis grinned mischievously. "Crabby much?" He threw a bucket of crabs that had crowded the lower level of the sailboat.

Percy screamed as Travis ran back into the bottom of the boat, shutting the latched door. "Oh wait, I can manipulate these guys..." Percy laughed as Connor looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just...watch out for rocks, and monsters and stuff, I know where lake Eerie is. I think okay maybe not, but it isn't that hard, right? I mean there's got to be a river or a sort leading to and from the lake" Percy became nervous under the hard, cold stare of Connor.

"Now you're the one with the problems, Perc." Connor shook his head and returned to his post as lookout. "Rock off the port b-"

The ship served again. This time, Connor laughed hysterically as he hung off the side of the boat. Travis ran back onto the deck.

"REALLY?!" he yelled at Percy.

"Gotcha!" Connor laughed as they sailed by the imaginary rocks.

"This is no time for games, nor tricks!" Percy yelled, and got off his lawn chair. "Come on! We have to find the angel and get back, while kicking monster ass. There's no time for _games_!"

"Says the leader who is on a _cruise._" Travis and Connor both growled at him.

"But I'm the one who has direct control of the boat!" Percy smiled his charming smile. It quickly faded, however, and turned into a small 'o' of alarm.

A shadow had consumed the boat, barely letting light reach the eyes of the passengers.

The green scales shone brightly in the dark. Percy was stunned. Power surged through his body, so much that he couldn't move.

Connor shook Percy, trying to shake him out of his paralyzed state.

Travis pulled out his sword and ran to the closest patch of emerald scales and drove it under one of the steel-like plates.

A gash spread across Percy's arm. It was deep and wide.

Connor stared at the gaping wound. "I thought you had the mark of the Achilles' Heel!"

H took a sudden step back as the boat tilted to the side.

"I do, at least, I think!" Percy said though gritted teeth. The power was too much for him. He cringed and screamed, but the power wouldn't let him move. It made his heart race so fast that his entire body shook.

Travis slashed at the pillar of green. A moment later, a giant snake-like head rose up from the other side of the boat. The sail crumpled underneath the head's weight as the snake head waved from side to side lazily.

"STOP!" Connor yelled at Travis. Another cut materialized on Percy's leg. It was deep, so deep that you could see his bone. Conner cringed. "Can't you see? The monster and Percy are linked!" He snatched his brother's sword, almost cutting his own fingers off in the process.

A red aura surrounded the giant snake-like monster. A burst of light, temporarily blinding the kids.

A Splash.

A Shock.

Pain.

The color red.

A cold cloth brought Percy to his senses.

A man with a cold face had laid the cloth on Percy's right leg. Scars all over the buff man's body didn't make him look any friendlier. His hair was scruffy and messy.

Percy tried to speak, but his throat was dry. He got out a squeak of pain as the man patted the cloth onto his leg. That small noise seemed to set his throat on fire.

Connor and Travis sat at the wooden table underneath the deck of the boat, sipping water. "So why do you look so different from the last time we saw ya, Ar-" Connor was cut off by the man.

"I like to change it up," the man snickered as he wrapped a dry cloth around Percy's arm as a sling.

"And we also didn't know you were much of a healer." Travis laughed, nearly spilling his water.

"I learned a few things in war," The man rose from his position next to the bed to sit next to Connor. H was two times the size of the twins, and equally wide but he had muscle. Which, of course, made Connor look like a skinny twig.

"'In war?' You created it!" Connor burst out into a laughing fit.

"…A-..Ar-..Ares?" Percy managed to croak.

Ares stood. "Yes? Yeah, I look different, and you still want to kill me. What'cha gonna do 'bout it? But listen up, short stuff. Don't go swingin' your sword at just anything, think first. Travis acted on instinct, and I'm okay wit dat."

Travis looked away an unreadable expression covering emotion.

Ares was talking in a softer, kinder voice than he would normally use. "The reason you can't talk or move is 'cause the power that you endured took away most of your body functions"

Ares paused just so he could see Percy's panicked eyes. "Temporarily." Ares gave a sick smirk. "Take care of Shelbs, Travis." He set a heavy hand on Travis's shoulder before a blinding light flashed and he was gone.

They knew better than to look at him when gods flashed out like that. If you were dumb enough to catch them in their original form, you would burn up. Achilles mark or not, you'd be a goner.

"Well, hope we don't see _him_ any time soon" Connor snickered at Travis. Conner's grin was not returned, however, as Travis was fixated on something at his feet.

It was a girl. Her shaking hands covered her head. "Hey, its okay, the monster is gone." Travis set a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down beside her. He felt her soft skin shutter under his touch.

The girl had short brown hair. When she looked up, he was startled by her eyes; they were a sparkling gold.

Travis blinked for a second. He had never seen someone with such…beautiful eyes.

Connor's scream jerked Travis back to reality. "S-scary m-man!" his brother whimpered. He pointed to a tall figure, with shaggy brown hair. The man had the same eyes as the girl, gold and majestic, but these eyes had a deadliness to them. If this man looked a bit meaner, then added some scars, he would have been a living nightmare.

* * *

_The mysterious man gave the boys a winning smile as he tried to hide his sword behind his back. But Travis caught a glimpse of the bronze-colored blade. The razor-sharp edges made him shake. _

_"I'll leave her in your care." the man said, his powerful voice chilling Travis to the bone._

* * *

"Like back then, right?" Connor put his hand on his twin's shoulder, trying to jerk him back from the memory.

"Even his eyes were the same." Travis sighed, his eyes roaming the room utill they rested on Percy.

The look on his face obviously meant that he'd better be told something or someone would get hurt. "Some other time" Travis waved away the topic.

"We have other more important things to talk about."


End file.
